theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Character Profile: Cameron Diaz
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Cameron Diaz' ---- . . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ Cameron Diaz is an American model who became a successful Hollywood actress during the 1990s with stellar performances in the movies like The Mask and There's Something About Mary. She became very popular with the two Charlie's Angels films. She also gave her voice for the character of Fiona in the Shrek series which is an animation film. She has received 4 Golden Globe nominations till date although she is yet to win the crown. In 2012 we will be able to catch her P.J.Puznowski in Gambit. The Maxim List of 100 Hot Women ranks Cameron at the fourth position. According to insiders, she is a good friend of Hollywood actress Gwyneth Paltrow. Cameron began her career as a fashion model at the age of 16 and she worked around the world and modeled for designers such as Calvin Klein. She joined films in 1993 and her debut film "The Mask" was a runaway hit. In 2000 she became the voice of Fiona in the hit animation film, Shrek, for which she was reportedly paid $10 million. In 2002 she became only the second actress after Julia Roberts to earn $20 million for her role in Gangs of New York. Between July 2007 to June 2008, Diaz reportedly earned close to $50 million from films alone. In 2010 she was ranked 60 in the list of the wealthiest 100 celebrities in United States. Cameron Diaz was never known to be a heavy spender but she did surprise everybody in the industry when she bought an estate in Beverly Hills for $10 million. The sprawling three-acre property features 6 1/2 bathrooms, tennis court, swimming pool and a 3 bedroom guesthouse. The best part of the house is the backyard which is absolutely stunning and one of the best that Hollywood has seen. She has some celebrity neighbors for company such as Jessica Simpson and Penelope Cruz. Cameron is also trying to up her fashion profile as she was spotted in Paris at the beginning of this year. She was seen shopping at the Dior and Versace Paris Couture shows. Cameron Diaz was born in San Diego, California. Her father used to work for the California oil company, UNOCAL. She passed out from Long Beach Polytechnic High School. Although she joined the film industry in 1993 she developed a strong inclination towards politics and in 2000 Diaz publicly endorsed Al Gore. She even wore T-shirts that had anti-Bush statements. She has even spoken as an advocate for families who children were in war in Iraq and Afghanistan. Though she had a couple of relationships between 1990 and 1995, it was in the later half of 1995 that her new relationship with Matt Dillon got a lot of publicity. However, it ended within 3 years. After that Diaz dated noted singer Justin Timberlake and basketball star Alex Rodriguez which ended September last year. After that there has been a period of lull in love love for this cine star. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Dress size: 4 Measurements: 34-23-35 inches (86-58-89 cm) Shoe/Feet: 9 Bust size: 34A Height: 5’9″ (175cm) Weight: 119 pounds (54 kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Cameron-diaz-042-1024.jpg Cameron-diaz-020-1024.jpg Cameron-diaz-046-1024.jpg Cameron-diaz-095-800.jpg Cameron-diaz-081-1024.jpg Cameron-diaz-087-1024.jpg Cameron-diaz-035-1024.jpg Chimene and Cameron Diaz.jpg - - - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ CELEB CONTESTANTS ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~ CELEBRITIES ~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:POLITICAL Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities